


bellyache

by wallfl0wer32



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith is attractive and doesn’t know it, Keith just thinks it is, Lance also thinks it’s one sided, Lance is amazed at this boi for not knowing his level of attractiveness, Love Flower AU, M/M, Mentions of Lance’s family (Voltron), One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), although it really isn’t one-sided, klance, love bug au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallfl0wer32/pseuds/wallfl0wer32
Summary: Summary:As the Paladins rescue another planet, Luminix, Keith and Lance quickly discover that the beautiful landscape is a force to be reckoned with. AKA Keith gets poisoned by a pretty flower, forcing him to always be physically touching Lance until it wears off.A/N: This is heavily inspired by love bug/love flower au's . I started writing this on a whim but I'm already attached to it, also I'm so emotionally stunted from season 8 and I'm refusing to acknowledge its existence again until I'm healed.





	1. i’m ready for the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 left me so thirsty for klance, hopefully this can bring some peace of mind to others like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 8 left me thirsty for Klance, so hopefully this bring peace of mind to others like me

Keith grunted as his lion jolted from the force of the hit. He tugged the controls back to pull away from the blast and shot forward over the last of the galra cruiser's wreckage. Keith flies around the pale planet they had just successfully reclaimed from the galran empire.

"Good work team, return to the castle and start preparing to land on Planet Luminix."

Flying alongside the other lions, Keith made it back to the hangar.

 

* * * 

 

After everyone had washed up from the showers and dressed accordingly, they gathered in the lounge as Allura explained the planet's customs and people. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all lounged out in different positions. 

 

Lance with his legs stretched out far and arms propping him up, Pidge next to him sitting Indian style, and Hunk sitting attentively near the curve of the couch. Keith was sitting not far from the curve with a leg pulled up and his arms crossed. Shiro stood near Keith's end of the couch with his hand propped on his hip. 

Keith found it difficult to concentrate on Allura, it's not like he ever really socialized with the natives there anyways, so it wouldn't really matter.  So far, every paladin seemed to have some sort of a connection with each planet except him. Pidge definitely bonded with the Olkarions. Lance seemed to bond with almost every planet. That may have something to do with every seemingly female alien...

"The lumins are very observational beings, with an eye for things of beauty. The planet itself is beautiful and covered with bioluminescent plant life and jewels." He caught a part of Allura explanation. He soon drowned her out though.

Personally, Keith preferred the castle. The familiarity of it calmed his nerves and he felt more comfortable around the Paladins, Allura and Coran included. Even if Coran reminded him of a crazed grandfather.

"They are holding a feast and a welcoming party to thank Voltron." Allura exclaimed brightly, capturing Keith's attention again.

"Oh, right! Party!" Lance clapped his hands together,  sitting up suddenly. "Perfect time to show off my moves!" He grinned, showing his dazzling smile before winking at Allura, sending an uncomfortable feeling down Keith's spine.

Unfazed Allura opened her mouth to continue when Hunk groaned gratefully and put his hands on his stomach, "Pretty please tell me the Lumins have nice taste. I really could do a nice meal." 

"Hunk! Nobody cares about the food! What about the girls! The dancing! The music!" Lance dramatically spread his arms, causing Pidge to duck to avoid being hit. "Do you know how long it's been since we've partied!"

"Guys, pay attention to Allura." Shiro called.

"Thank you, Shiro." Allura signed. "I know you all must want a break but I need to remind you that you will still be on best paladin behavior there. That means no goofing off."

Lance groaned, slumping down slightly, "Invited to a party when we aren't even allowed to have fun."

Pidge snickered, "Sucks, I was looking forward to watching you be rejected millions of times."

"Hey!" Lance puffed his cheeks out, which Keith found annoyingly endearing, "You were not! Besides, maybe I was thinking of keeping it professional and trying to ignore the ladies."

"Don't worry Lance, from what Allura said, they only prefer 'things of beauty' so I doubt they'd bother you." He quipped.

"Can it, Mullet!" Lance shot back, face twisted in defiance that did not suit him.

"Alright Paladins, enough. Coran and I will ride  in the black lion to Luminix. The rest of you change into your armor and meet us at the surface." Allura dismisses then. She and Shiro, already dressed in his armor, head out of the room discussing diplomatic plans.

Lance stands, stretching his arms over his head  making Keith avert his eyes away from his midriff. "Awe man... we have to wear our armor? Wish we could just relax for once."

Sighing, he climbed over the back of the couch before he could get caught staring. Making to leave he hears Hunk and Lance's interaction.

Hunk pats his back sympathetically, "I know buddy. But at least we can still eat the food."

Shaking his head with a smile he leaves the lounge in the direction of his room.

 

* * *

 

From space, the planet seemed bland and white place, like a dead coral reef. But as they landed, Keith noticed, the white surface was just intense cloud vapor in the upper atmosphere.

"The layer of white mist is to protect the beauty of the planet from unwanting eyes! From what I've heard this planets beauty is close to that of Altea!" Coran's eager voice explained through the controls of the red lion, he was staying back at the castle in case of emergency. He kinda felt bad because Coran seemed so eager to see it. He decides if he sees a small souvenir, he'll grab it for Coran.

Keith cautiously flew through the clouds, not wanting to suddenly hit something. As he broke through the last of it, he heard the amazed gasps from everyone. The planet was beautiful.

The surface was covered in dark colored trees with grass that resembled deep purple. Certain plants speckled the surface in neon colors, starkly contrasting the dark grasses. The sky was a deep purple, red and blue, with a setting sun that shone dimly a mixture of every color; making everything glow like a black light.

"Whoa..." Keith exhaled as he lightly landed his lion on the right of Shiro's. Exiting it quickly, he noticed how the dark grass lightened with a lavender glow underneath his feet. Keith jogged forward joining the others at the beginning of a stone path. Even the stones were shining like freshly polished rubies and gems. 

Keith was so absorbed in his surroundings he didn't notice the quiet presence of the two lumins until Allura spoke up.

"Hello, I am princess Allura of Altea. And these are the Paladins of Voltron." She bowed her head, pink earring glittering in the oddly colored sun's light.

The two lumins were tall with pure white skin. The one on the right was obviously female. She had high set cheek bones with dark purple markings swirling up to her temples. Her long dark hair was pushed back and cascaded down her back. She was dressed in colorful robes with jewels and chains hanging off of her graceful figure. She seemed to be transfixed by Allura's earrings. 

The one on the left seem more masculine, but still softly featured like the female. He had short bluish tinted black hair that was neatly brushed to the side. His markings were along his cheekbones, but also traveling down his neck. From his slightly exposed chest Keith could see the intricate markings cross over strong collar bones. 

Unlike the woman's colorful robes, his was more deeply toned and dark set. He was wearing bands of bronze on both wrists and a necklace with a chain that disappeared under his robes. Both of them had black glittering eyes, but unlike the woman's, the male's eyes seemed trained on Keith. 

Embarrassed for getting caught staring, he quickly adverted his eyes to see Lance ogling the woman (hopefully Keith had not been that obvious) and nudging Hunk.

"Greetings." Her soft voice seemed to match her delicate appearance. "I am Amola, daughter of Queen Saphiya. This is my companion, Adarion." 

Adarion tore his eyes away from Keith to gracefully bow to Allura, "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Allura. My people have heard much of the beauty of Altea." He said in a smooth voice. 

Allura seemed flustered by his grace and she stepped to the side gesturing towards Shiro. "This is the Paladin of the black lion, leader of Voltron."

Shiro smiled kindly and stepped forward offering his hand, "Thank you for allowing us to visit your planet. We are so grateful for your joining of the coalition."

Amola lightly took his hand, "Thank you for keeping peace here on Luminix."

Shiro stepped back and turned slightly extending his other arm towards the Paladins. 

"This is Pidge, paladin of the green lion." Pidge waves sheepishly. 

He moves his arm over. "Lance, of the blue lion."

"Why hello," Lance crookedly grins and shoots finger guns at Amola. 

Amola tilts her head curiously and turns unimpressed, as Shiro introduces Hunk.

"Uh yes, nice planet! It's so nice and glowy." He shifted staring at the ground as it faintly glowed around him. "It's so cool how it does that."

Amola's soft laughter seems to float through the air, "Our planet senses the life forms around it. It glows to signal your essence."

"Oh." Hunk nods, "Right. Kinda like an electrical charge. Nice."

"And this is Keith, paladin of the red lion."

Keith squirmed as Adarion once again met his eyes unwaveringly. Amola hums appreciatively at him. 

"Uh, hi." He said, slightly confused.

"Keith." Adarion said in his smooth voice, "it certainly is a pleasure to meet you."

Face burning, he ducks his head, "Uh me too. Nice planet."

The lumins chuckle good natured. ”Adarion means no harm, you are just... visually appeasing." Amola says as way of explanation.

Feeling even more flustered, Keith crosses his arms across his chest tightly, blush most likely very visible on his pale face. "Uh th-thanks."

From the corner of his eye, he can see Lance's shocked face and dramatically opened mouth. Pidge is hiding her laugh behind her hand while Hunk gives him a thumbs up.

"Erm, anyways," Allura captured the lumin's attention again. "Could you please escort us to Queen Saphiya?"

Adarion and Amola share an amused look and Adarion steps forward, "We will take you to our Queen once we have got you to the proper attire. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but Queen Saphiya prefers her guests of honor in only the finest of clothing."

Keith shifts uneasily, "No armor?"

Amola turns to him meeting his eyes. "If there is no threat, why would you need protection?" Her soft voice seemed to have a strange coloring it, like she was unused to people questioning her.

Forgetting the unsettling stare of the lumins, he felt a hot flash go through his chest, her pushing her authority onto didn’t agree with him. He narrowed his eyes. "How do we know that-" 

"-What Keith is trying to say," Shiro steps forward effectively cutting him off, "is that we want to be sure there is no potential danger." Keith fumes and shifts anxiously.

"We have taken precautions that no harm will come to our saviors." Adorian bows slightly again, "Sorry for our inconvenience."

"Nope! No, sorry for our resident hothead's latest outburst." Lance shoots a glare at Keith. 

"Hopefully you can find it in your heart to forgive him." He waggles his eyebrows.

Feeling a pang of agitation, along with slight hurt, Keith glares back at Lance. A staring contest erupting between the two.

"No no, he hasn't done anything to offend us." Adarion smiles straightening, "His fierce personality shows his strength. Once again, much obliged."

The compliment made Keith falter, and shoot a surprised look at the lumins to which they laugh. 

"Come on, follow us to the fabric houses." Amola and Adarion turn and gracefully begin walking down the trail. Leaving the Paladins gaping and staring after them.

"Well then... let's follow." Pidge shrugs and starts walking after them. As they all trailed after them, Keith can't but help notice Lance seems to be avoiding him, but he constantly is glancing looks back at him with an unreadable expression. 

Relaxing his tense posture, he sighs deeply and follows after them, not knowing what Luminix has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far, comments would be appreciated seeing as to I’m unsure how this fic will go but don’t worry, I have some ideas! Anywho, I’ll update the best I can but it’s around time for my finals. Kudos ~


	2. swimming pools of models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s POV of things. 
> 
> Lance gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy that the first chapter got so much positive feedback, like almost immediately. Thank you so much!

Lance cast another glance back at Keith in agitation. Of course it's Keith who catches the beautiful lumin's attention. Stupid, beautiful, visually appealing Keith! He huffed for the hundredth time causing Pidge to give him an aggravated look. Lance ignores her and carries on walking.

The bright side about this trip so far, is the fact they will be fitted for outfits that bring out their best features and suit them best, while getting out of their dreaded armor. Lance honestly can't wait. 

The lumin whose been giving Keith googly eyes since he arrived, Adarion, helpfully explained that their planet was best known for its trade in rich fabrics and jewels. Also that the  fitters are well know for bringing out the best physical features on a being's body. Annoyingly, once he said that, he dragged his eyes up and down Keith's body.

Seriously? Who even knew that Keith had the ability to blush? And why does this guy keep pulling flustered faces from the normally stoic Paladin. Lance just doesn't get it.

He grits his teeth as Adarion drifts back to walk alongside Keith, talking in a low voice so Lance can't understand what he's saying. Judging from the blush that flashes high on Keith's cheek bones, it's probably another compliment. 

Probably the reason Lance is so upset is because he has worked on his looks for years. He even made a mismatched collection of facial products and shampoos gathered from some planets and the space mall. It's definitely hard trying to find the right skin care products that won't melt off a fragile human's skin when you just want to do a deep moisturizing treatment.

Of course Keith once again beats him at something. It's unfair that Keith can look so naturally pretty while Lance has to work hard for it. He would bet a million dollars that Keith has never once done any sort of skin care, yet his complexion is smooth and bright. He even manages to make that mullet look impossibly good on him. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he once again bumps into Hunk.

Hunk steadies him with an arm around his shoulders, "You okay buddy? You seem to be thinking pretty hard."

Pidge snorts, "That's rare."

Lance half-heartedly sears at Pidge's head, to which she ducks and happily flips him the bird. "Shoo gremlin. Antagonize someone else."

Pidge grins and turns forward. Lance casts another look at Keith and Adarion. 

"He's getting on my nerves. Do you think he's doing that on purpose?" Lances asks in a hushed tone.

Hunk frowns, confused, "Do I think Keith is being attractive on purpose?... Uh... Should I answer that?"

"No! He's rubbing it in that they prefer him over everyone else!"

Hunk glances over at Keith, "Honestly, I don't think the little guy is used to the attention. I mean, even when he gets all angry and impulsive the lumins basically coo at him."

Lance glances over also. Keith is rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling something that has Adarion laughing. Scowling, he turns back and 'humphs.'

Pidge cackles, "Jealous much?"

"Uh Yea! I want to get the hot lumin's attention!" He crosses his arms pouting. 

"Not what I meant." Pidge deadpans, but before Lance can question her, Amola stops in front of a tall building. 

The building seems to be three stories tall and its a solid black color. Colorful vines drape down the sides of it with odd blooming flowers. 

"This is the fabric house. Follow me inside and meet your fitter."

Lance and the others slowly filter in and Lance somehow ends up next to Adarion and Keith. Keith surprisingly wiggles past Adarion to stand next to Lance.

"Tired of your admirer?" Lance mocks.

Keith gives him a halfhearted glare and turns to look at Amola and a few more lumin's at her sides. The lumins look quite different from Amola and Adarion. The markings have an array of colors, one of them has bright blue ones that stand out startlingly on his white skin. 

"The fitter will pick you then the process will begin. I'll be back soon when this is over. Adarion is staying in case this finishes sooner than expected." Amola quickly and gracefully leaves them alone with the other lumins.

"So much as a goodbye would be nice." Pidge grumbles.

There were five designers and immediately they seemed to have picked their Paladins. The one with the strikingly blue markings ushered Lance behind one of the many thick curtains that they seem to be using for walls. He had just enough time to glance over his shoulder and watch as Adarion waved Keith goodbye with a wink, as a woman with long blue hair guided Keith into his room.

Closing the thick curtain behind them, the curtain room looked surprisingly big. Although it was cluttered with many fabrics, clothes and jewelry boxes. There was also a desk with powders and pencils and what looked like makeup. The lumin with the blue markings pointed to a circular platform in front of a vanity mirror.

"Stand here please." He said, his voice deeper than Adarion's but had the same light air to it that apparently all the lumins carried.

Lance hurriedly steps into it and fidgets in front of the mirror awkwardly. The lumin circles him slowly with his finger tapping his temple. "Hmmm..."

"Uh, what's your name?" Lance tried only to get shushed immediately. The lumin looked at his legs before standing directly in front of him and scrutinizing his face. Lance wasn't generally self conscious about his looks, but the way this guy was nit-picking his appearance quietly had Lance's nerves on high.

The lumin reached forward with a graceful hand and pulled Lance's hand to his face. "Your complexion is quite nice, though I've never seen such dark brown on a being before." He studies Lance's skin under the light of the vanity.

Lance did his best to keep from yanking his hand back and trying not to think if it's sweaty or not, "it's because I'm Cuban."

"Coo-ban? What is Coo-ban?" The lumin frowned and lifted Lance's index finger studying it, before dropping it and quickly digging through a box of fabrics.

"Oh. Cuba is where I'm from. Usually the natives there are darker colored because it's our race." Lance answered awkwardly.

"Hmm... are Coo-bans normally this nervous?" The lumin returned at Lance's hand, but this time holding up different fabrics and comparing the colors and textures to Lance's hand. 

"Cubans." Lance corrected, "And no, that depends on the person." He adds.

The lumin stared up into Lance's eyes suddenly with such focus Lance is too shocked to move. His dark eyes flicker back and forth between Lance's eyes before breaking out into a grin. 

"I've got an idea now." He goes to the desk and pulls out measuring tape and a clipboard. The clipboard has a pen attached to it by a chain.

"You still haven't told me your name." Lance offers.

"Maron." The bright colored lumin finally says.

Maron begins taking measurements and writing on his clipboard, constantly murmuring to himself. Lance stands as still as possible, "What's your idea?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Maron smirks, Lance noticed that once he wasn't concentrated on his job he was more easy going. "For now, I'm going to dress you for the feast and you'll return here to see the completed party attire."

Two outfit changes? Lance doesn't mind that one bit. He can't wait to be out of this heavy and hot armor, showing off his good looks.

As Maron instructed, Lance shed his armor, experienced hands finding every nook and clip. One of the training sessions Allura forced them through, was timing how fast it took for them to get rid of their armor. Lance didn't care the reason, but he was pretty fast getting that suit off. Once he was left in his black under suit all the Paladins had, Maron laid out the blue garments and stepped out for his privacy. 

Lance peeled off the under suit and dropped it on top of his pile of armor. He smiles smugly thinking about Allura, she wanted them to wear that the whole time. Picking up the clothes he studied them. The fabric was soft and smooth, it had two layers of cloth. One was the base shirt that was a solid blue color, and the next was a see through thin fabric that ripples through the air with every movement. It looked pretty simple.

Once Lance slipped it on, finally figuring out how all of the holes work, he realized that it may have looked simple in his hands. In reality, the top looked so beautiful and flowy that Lance waved his arms a for a bit, watching how the sheer fabric moved on his arms. The solid colored shirt under it had a deep v-neck cut into it showing much of his chest. His tanned skin was going wonderfully with the light blues.

Unlike the torso portion, there was no solid color under the sheer one on the sleeves. It left his arms uncovered. The delicate sheen of clothing softly brushed against his bare skin and Lance smiled. It had been so long since he had stopped and enjoyed himself. 

Finally pulling his attention away from the top, Lance picked up the bottoms and slipped them on. They were snug fitting and the color of the solid layering. They looked somewhat like skinny jeans. Lance admired his reflection as Maron stepped back in. 

Maron smiled appreciatively at Lance and looked him up and down, "Beautiful. I knew that would suit you." Maron handed him simple cloth shoes, that reminded him of his sisters ballerina shoes, to complete the outfit. 

Then Maron directed him to what looked like a makeup desk and sat him in the chair. He spun Lance's chair to face him directly and he studied Lance's face. Lance had been feeling pretty good about himself until Maron frowned at squinted his eyes at something Lance couldn't see on his face. Suddenly self-conscious, Lance shifted in the seat.

"What are you looking at?"

Maron lifted a hand and ran a delicate finger from Lance's cheek bone, over the bridge of his nose, to his other cheek bone. "What are these dark specks on your skin?"

Confused, Lance reached up and touched his face, "Wha-? Oh..." Realization of what he meant caused Lance to chuckle. "Those are my freckles."

Maron leaned back and tilted his head down at him, "Freckles?"

Lance figures that since the sun is a strong presence here, there's no way it's enough to darken their skin or make freckles pop out. The lumin's skin seem so unnaturally pale and clear of any marks or splotches. 

"Where I'm from our sun is so bright it can make spots like this appear on us." Lance did his best to explain.

Maron bit his lip, "We'll have to cover those up." He stared as he picked up a tin of powder and a brush.

Lance deflated, "Oh... Okay." Maybe Lance didn't fit this society's definition of beauty. His mama always told him he was handsome, but then again, didn't mothers' do that to all of their children? Growing more self-conscious, he closed his eyes and felt the brush dance over his freckles.

Maron quietly worked, touching up here and there on Lance's face, and then slipping accessories onto him. The last thing he did was clip a bracelet around Lance's wrist. The bracelet was two cords of wire, one silver and one blue, around each other. 

Lance looked at it feeling sentimental. He and his sisters would sit around the table and make bracelets for his family members. Looking up at the mirror he studied his reflection, the freckles had been covered up and so had most every other imperfection he had. Maron had really done a good job.

As Maron began to clean up, Lance exited his curtained room, "Hello?" He said nonchalantly.

Pidge and Hunk were the first ones he saw. Hunk was dressed in a yellow shirt and dark pants. The designer had replaced his head band with a yellow glittering chain that circled underneath his hair. They had also pinned back Hunk's hair with small sparkling diamonds that looked like little suns. His smile and kindness are his best feature.

Pidge on the other hand was wearing a light green romper. The sleeves had slits down the sides and stopped a little above her elbow. The shirt seemed baggy but a drawstring made it billow over perfectly. The shorts of it stopped mid thigh. For her hair they had pinned the sides of it back with identical green leaf clips.  
They seemed to have added a bit of light green coloring to her eye lids also. The designer made her seem more childlike.

Lance whistled, "Looking good, my friends!"

Pidge glares at him and her glasses flashed, "Oh shut up!" She said but the slight twist of her lips showed she wasn't serious.

Hunk clapped as he saw him, "Oh you're looking so good! These designers know what they're doing!"

Lance fought a wince thinking about how Maron didn't like his freckles, "I know right! I look better than ever!"

Shiro stepped over and clamped his robotic arm on Hunk's shoulder, "They really are treating us like royalty." He chuckled.

Shiro's outfit was the most simple of all of theirs. The top was a fitted black shirt and his human arm was sleeved while the robotic arm was in the open. He was wearing simple pants with a nice belt. 

For his face, Lance couldn't help but notice they didn't touch his scar, but they added dark purple eyeliner that somehow softened his features and gave him a kinder look. Shiro's designer favored his "impurities." Lance thought glumly.

Lance smiles brightly, "Shiro you look amazing!"

Hunk nudges Shiro's side playfully. "I think I like this place."

He laughs and removes his hand from hunks shoulder to cross them, "Yea they definitely are out doing themselves."

Just then Allura exited her curtain with the long blue haired lumin and Lance did a double take. She was in a pale pink dress that flowed to the ground. The right side of it had a slit up to her thigh and her exposed leg that was in white, shimmering fishnets. The fishnets were very widely spaced and normally would have looked odd but it fit so well together. 

Her sleeves were skin tight and ended in a point on the back of her hands. Her hair was twisted up into a bun with a simple diamond clip on its side. They added a soft pink color to her lips and soft colors for her eyeshadow. The marks on her cheeks seemed to stand out. Her designer seemed to compliment her long legs and pink altean marks.

"Allura!" Lance spluttered, "You look stunning!"

Allura clasps her hands together, "These people are so kind! They added in Altean fashion just for me!" 

As they all gushed over each other's outfits and Lance did horrible pick up lines on Allura, Pidge frowned.

"Wait," she interrupted them, "wasn't that Keith's designer that lead you out?"

Allura nodded, "They were only expecting five Paladins so Adarion stepped in so Keith's designer could come to me."

Lance's mouth suddenly felt dry. "You mean Adarion is in there fitting Keith?"

"Oh yes." Allura smiles, "He said he is one of the best designers on Luminix and he was so good he transferred to the palace."

A cold feeling settled in Lance's stomach. That means Keith is alone with Adarion who obviously has heart eyes for him, getting undressed and done over.

Pidge gave him a shit eating grin, "Something wrong Lance?"

"Uh- well that's just unfair that Mullet gets a Royal make over!" He crosses his arms and grumbles, "they'll probably hate his mullet anyways."

"Gee thanks, Lance." Keith said, voice dripping in sarcasm. Lance turned to him sharply, but the retort caught in his throat.

Keith had on a black fitted shirt with a turtle neck. The front of the shirt was had a line of buttons going from the very bottom to the top. The sleeves cut off at the shoulders.  

Like Lance's, Keith's also had a sheer fabric over it, but instead of blue, it was a dark red and only covered his arms. The pants he was wearing were also very snug and fit well to his thighs and legs. Lance gulped and looked up at his face.

His hair had been pulled up into a tight ponytail, leaving the bit that was dangling with soft curls. His eyes had matching dark red eyeliner with the tail of it flicking out sharply. His eyes seemed darker and wider, the big purple orbs standing out against his pale skin. All the dark clothing made his skin even paler and the angles of his face even sharper. It was clear that Adarion thought everything about Keith was his best feature.

Keith arched a dark an eyebrow at him, "What?" He snapped.

Lance turned away with a loud huff of air. "Nothing, nice ponytail McMullet."

He fought the tingling in his chest as he stared at the ground, Keith looked like a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating two days in a row!?! Wow! Okay so this chapter may have hit well over 2,000 words this time, my bad. I tried to limit this but oops. Thanks to my beta for reading over this for me. Also next update may not be as fast as this one considering how next week will go. Anyways thank you for reading! Feedback is v appreciated !!


	3. welcome to the panic room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s pov again laddies. And it’s a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight anxiety attack in this chapter so if anxiety attacks trigger you be cautious  
> Stay safe kiddos.

This was a bad idea. Keith thought to himself as he stood on the platform as Adarion circled him. At first he had been too flustered to respond to Adarion's advances, but now he was just getting agitated. He should fake a stomach ache to get back to the castle. Honestly at this point he'd rather have Coran tell his version of "when I was your age" stories.

Keith felt his blood pressure rise as he hear Adarion make an appreciative hum from behind him. Closing his eyes, he tried breathing deeply to calm himself. Patience yields focus. He sighed and flexed his fingers, fighting the urge to cross his arms tightly.

"As much as I admire a man in armor, I'm afraid you're going to have to take it off." His eyes snapped open. This is going to be difficult.

With a defeated sigh, Keith pulled off his chest plate. Next he pops off the arms and shoulders of his armor, leaving his top half stripped of armor only in the body suit. He stepped down from the platform gathering the pieces to set them neatly on the desk when Adarion appeared behind him with his hands lightly on Keith's shoulders.

Keith tensed immediately as every instinct in his body told him to fight. "I'll take care of that, don't worry about being neat."

He removed his hands and took Keith's elbow lightly pulling him back to the platform. Keith left the armor at the desk and clenched his jaw.

Keith resumed removing his armor and pushed the last of the pieces to the side. This time he did cross his arms over his chest tightly, feeling strangely naked.

Adarion stood in front of him observing with a small smile on his face. "You have so many strong emotions. Whatever you do, you do with a fiery passion." He commented.

"Ah well, nothing else to do these days." His forced attempt at small talk. 

Adarion laughs lightly, "Mmm..."

When the measuring process came, Keith had slapped wandering hands more than enough times.

Adarion with standing behind Keith , towering over him slightly. He was so close his chest brushed against Keith’s back with every movement. He had measuring tape wrapped low around Keith's hips. He balanced the tape there by pressing it against Keith's hip bone with his palm.

Fed up, Keith rips the tape off of him. "We have been measuring for nearly 15 minutes. Surely it can't take this long." He grit out, shoving Adarion's lingering hand off his hip.

Adarion stepped back, seemingly surprised at his anger. "I only wanted to be thorough. This is how I measure everyone." He smiles, dark eyes glittering. "I'm going to get your clothes now, stay put." Adarion turned and walked behind carts and rows of fabrics and clothings.

Keith immediately steps back off of the platform and shudders. Apparently lumins didn't understand the concept of don't stare and keep your hands to yourself. As Adarion drifted between carts Keith let his mind wander. 

Lance has been acting strange ever since they got on this planet. Maybe it was because he wasn't the center of attention? But Lance always thrived under everyone's stare so why is all of the attention on him?

It wasn't that Keith wasn't a people person, he just didn't know how to react to certain things. He doesn't like being the center of attention and prefers to watch his friends have fun enjoying the spotlight.

Once Adarion returned with the clothes he left just long enough for Keith to slip on the pants, before insisting to help with everything else. Keith made an annoyed sound in his chest when Adarion offered to button up his shirt. Once he was dressed he studied his appearance. 

"It certainly is... tight." He managed.

"Not everyone has a body like you, Keith." The way he said Keith's name was odd, like he wasn't used to such a strong letter like K. Adarion was admiring him through the mirror. "You are a designer's dream. If you don't wish to continue Voltron you are definitely welcomed to be one of my models." 

"I'll pass." He said rather quickly.

"If that's what you want. Time for your face." Adarion moved to the desk and table with a large mirror and lights. Hesitantly, Keith follows and sits in the chair. Adarion turns him towards the mirror to face himself. He then stands beside him and stares at Keith's reflection with him.

"What is your favorite feature about yourself?" He asks unexpectedly.

Keith winces and stares at himself in the mirror, "I don't really know... I guess I don't have one."

Adarion shrugs, "Shame." He turns the chair to face him. "Let's get started."

After suffering through his personally space being invaded one again when Adarion was putting the eyeliner on. 

He stepped back and smiled, "So beautiful." 

Keith was starting to feel like an object. Looking over he noticed what looked to be a small pack of hair bands. Reaching over he grabs a couple and slips them on his wrist. The bands he had was left at the shack in the desert. 

"Oh that's a good idea. Put your hair up if you want, I'm going to get a bag for your armor." Adarion says and finally leaves. 

Keith gathers all of his hair up in a fist and secured it back with a tie. Hoping to escape before Adarion gets anymore ideas, he quickly exits the room only to overhear Lance complaining.

"Uh- well that's just unfair that Mullet gets a Royal make over! They'll probably hate his mullet anyways."

"Gee thanks, Lance." Keith said releasing some of his agitation. If he really wanted to deal with Adarion himself, he will gladly step aside. 

Lance spun around quickly at the sound of his voice. He looked as if he wanted to say something but he instead looked over Keith's outfit. 

Under Lance's stare his face heated up a bit. Why was he looking at him like that? This outfit was ridiculously tight, Keith prayed he wasn't going to call out how stupid he looked.

"What?" He snapped.

Lance seemed to snap out of it and turned around quickly with a loud "humph!".

Rolling his eyes at Lance's antics, and trying to hide how self conscious he felt, Keith quickly moved to Shiro's side. The others were used to them by now and began discussing where the feast was going to take place. Keith took this time to take in Lance's appearance.

All of the light blue made his skin seem more darker colored than usual. He was wearing an outfit similar to Keith's except his showed a bit more skin. His eyes traced the chain that glittered down into the v-neck, disappearing behind the cloth. 

Moving his eyes up he looked at Lance's face. All of the blue really made Lance's eyes pop it. They seemed a bright ocean color against his caramel skin. 

He heard a quiet chuckle to his left and he glanced up at Shiro, who was looking down at him. He quickly looked away embarrassed, thankful when Amola finally walked in. 

"Paladins of Voltron," she said , "It is time to go to your celebration."

 

* * *

 

Immediately entering Keith knew he hated it. There was too many people. Turns out the lumin's idea of a feast was a giant part that reminded Keith of a reception for a wedding. 

The room was giant, with a glass ceiling that allowed the oddly colored moonlight to filter in. The light was like a UV light and it caused the colorful parts on everyone's clothes to glow. 

The middle of the room was filled with people dancing to the strange music that drifted through from somewhere. Around the edges of the room there were circular tables with chairs surrounding them, where some lumin's had already begun to eat .  

At the very back of the room there was two long rows of table filled with exotic foods and drinks. Hunk inhaled deeply.

"Oh yea... that's some good smelling food. Allura, May I?" He eagerly gestured towards the food, already easing towards it.

"Go ahead, just remember we are on official Paladin business." Allura states and walks into the crowd on what seemed to be the dance floor. 

Keith watched as Lance immediately started talking and flirting with many people from the crowd. He seemed to fit in. Shiro was talking politely with some lumins while Hunk and Pidge attacked the food bar.

No matter where Keith stood, the corners, leaning against the wall, in the shadows, he always felt like he was being watched. The music was playing just under loud, and everyone was talking loudly. Keith tugged at his turtle neck, throat feeling tight.

Looking up, he noticed Adarion surrounded by a group of lumins and smiling and laughing to themselves while glancing over at him. Sighing deeply, he made his way over to where Shiro was standing. 

He stood next to him as Shiro was trying to explain to a lumin, with bright pink hair,  rain. He smiled down at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, that eased Keith's nerves. 

After a bit of bouncing around groups and clinging to Shiro a bit, a very formal dressed lumin, named Evalin, told them that it was time to return to the fittings room to be dressed for the queen. Apparently, she was joining the party soon. They followed Evalin back to a smaller house near the party room.

 

This 'changing house' seemed to just be a small room with three doors. Obviously they were changing rooms. Evalin turned to them and gestured impatiently.

"There is not a lot of time before the Queen will present herself. Two to each room. The outfits are already in specific rooms. The rooms are Princess Allura and the Green paladin." 

She gestures to one door, "The yellow paladin and black paladin." she gestures to the other. 

"And lastly, the red and blue paladin." Evalin finished, hand extended to Keith's and Lance's shared room.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Lance spluttered. Keith groaned internally, of course he's going to do this.

"Are you sure we can't change partners? I mean my best friend is Hunk, and like no offense to Keith, but I'm super close with him so-"

Evalin frowned, "No time to rearrange the changing rooms. Queen Saphiya doesn't enjoy waiting."

"Are you sure-?"

Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed Lance's arm yanking him to the room, and effectively cutting him off with a yelp.

"What gives!?" Lance complains loudly behind him as Keith basically drags him into the room and closing it behind them. 

The room was relatively small. It was basically like the fitting rooms in Walmart but the smallest bit bigger. One walls across from each other hung outfits and pressed against the wall right across from the door was a small table. Keith's face burned.

Why did he get stuck with Lance? Why not Shiro? He turned around to face Lance, who was staring at him and fidgeting with his sleeves. 

"I get it, we both don't want to be in this situation. Just stay on one side and I'll stay on the other. Got it?" He crosses his arms over his chest tightly. 

Insecurity seeped into his mind as Lance said nothing. Was he too harsh? Keith decided he couldn't handle holding eye contact anymore, so he fixed his sight on some point on Lance's shoulder. The blue material was moving with each breath Lance took. 

Finally, he heaved a theatrical sigh, "Sure. It's not like we can change it."

Relief filled his body as Keith turned away and grabbed the outfit on the right wall. He heard Lance doing the same behind him. He held it up. Obviously it was his from the black color, but wasn't so obvious on how to put it on. There were so many holes cut out of the fabric.

Gathering what Keith assumed to be the top, he hung the rest up and let the top drop onto the small shared table. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I wonder how they made these so fast. Back on earth, Veronica's prom dress literally took days to fit to her size. And it was a very simple dress." Lance said, sounding strangely melancholy.

Surprised Lance was talking to him, he faltered unbuttoning his shirt. "Uh, the thought didn't cross my mind." He supplied, resuming and finishing unbuttoning his shirt.

"Never been fitted for anything?" He asked, fabrics rustling.

Keith pushes the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, bare skin brushing agains the backs of his arms. Flushing immediately, Keith stepped forward a bit and grabbed his shirt off the table.

"Not until today. But I was there when Shiro was getting measurements for a suit once. He didn't seem to care though."

"Ah, okay." Lance said.

The conversation stops there for a bit. Keith struggles with trying to put on his shirt, his hair falling out in the process. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and accidentally brushing against each other, he finally slumps in defeat.

"I give up. I feel like I'm trying to wear a circus outfit. How am I supposed to even button the back up? Is that even the back?"

Lance laughed and Keith felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Let me help."

He turns Keith around to face him. Lance raises an eyebrow as he looks Keith up and down, "It's a little revealing, don't you think?"

Keith blushes and puts his hands over his sides, where the larger slits reveal his ribs and a small part of his hips. He's never really been insecure of his appearance but with Lance looking at him like that, he feels naked almost. Lance has his on fully it seems his outfit didn't get the memo on being very showy with his skin. 

It was a dusty gold color that reminded Keith of the desert. This shirt was loose and hung off of his shoulders. On his neck and wrists were gold bands. Lance looked very much like an Egyptian god standing in front of him.

"Just help me or fuck off." Keith grumpled.

"Okay, okay. Mr. Grumpy emo man. I think that is the front, but turn around and let me see the back of it."

Complying, Keith turned with his back to him once again. "It feels so open back there. Button it up or something."

There was a long pause before a Keith felt a small fumble at the nape of his neck and a small pressure of fabric there. After Lance pulls his hand away, Keith chews his lip waiting.

"Aren't you going to button the rest?"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you but... that's the only button." Lance said, his voice sounding oddly strained.

"What?" Keith looks over his shoulder down at his back, "I'm going to murder Adarion..."

The slit on his back was a thin water drop shape. It exposed the skin between his shoulders and spine before gradually widening and exposing his lower back. The shirt was pitch black and stopped at the base of his neck.  The most covering it had was the front of his chest, and the sleeves. After that, his sides and back were exposed from rather large slits.

Narrowing, his eyes he grabbed the pants and stared at them. Spreading them, out he immediately dropped it when he saw the gaps. "Nope. Not happening."

Lance snorts and shakes his head, "Of course you’d get a designer that completely designs an outfit you hate."

Keith shoots him a glare, loose hairs falling in his face and down his neck, "At least you get to actually wear clothes." 

Speaking of which, Lance had at some point changed into the pants. They were loose and long, the ends brushing against the tops of his feet. Their color was white going into the gold color at the bottom. 

He chuckles and slipped on his silk looking shoes and smiles, "Yep."

Keith notices the black simple lace up boots and sighs. He kneels and starts tugging them on. Lance mumbles a  "Well, see ya!" and slips out of the room.

Lacing up his final boot he straightens, exiting the room. Once he was out of the room, there was a small group of Lumins that were walking around and giving the Paladins accessories.

One quickly came up to him and began fussing over his hair. He was pushed into a chair as the lumin began furiously braiding it. They braided it halfway before cutting it off with a ponytail.

They they circled around and slipped a ring with a small ruby onto his middle finger of his right hand, before putting a smaller silver one on the index finger of his left hand. Much to his dismay, he seemed to be the only one with an outfit that showed so much of his skin. 

Pidge was in a pale green jumpsuit that had glittering leaves printed all over it and her hair pinned back. Hunk was in a similar outfit he was in before, except this time he was granted a large yellow jacket. It looked very comfortable.

Shiro was wearing a shirt so dark it seemed purple. He seemed to also opt for the pants from his original out fit. He was wearing a dark band for a bracelet on his flesh arm. Allura was of course in another ball gown. This one seemed very similar to the one she wore when they first met. It’s main color being white, with accents of blues and pinks.

Lance had acquired a golden head band and someone had also painted flecks of gold across his nose and cheeks in a strange pattern. Like freckles. He didn’t have too long to admire them before Evalin was urging them back to the party.

Returning to the party, Keith immediately noticed the throne sitting at the end of the dance floor. On it sat a pale, silver haired lumin that could only be Queen Saphiya. 

She was the only lumin Keith had seen with silver hair. Unlike the other extravagantly dressed lumins, and the Paladins themselves, she was dressed in all white. She clearly held herself with pride though, shooting down Allura a look before carefully examining them.

There was a short introduction process where the Paladins kneeled before her and introduced themselves. While they were doing that Allura explained the cause of Voltron and made an inspiring speech that caused Queen Saphiya to join the coalition. Her cold eyes lingered on Keith for longer than necessary before they were released. 

After trying to mingle, he made his way to a column and leaned against it momentarily. There was too many people and too much attention on him. Lights were flashing and people were talking all at once. Keith rubbed his neck. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

Panic edged into his mind as he spun around and searched the crowd for Shiro. His eyes darted from face to face, never finding Shiro. He locked eyes with Lance for a split second before feeling his chest squeeze tightly.

Keith quickly turns and walks towards the door, accidentally knocking into a couple lumins on the way there. They complained but continued on. Once he burst through the doors, he gulped in air and pressed his cold palms to his eyes.

He started breathing in deeply through his nose and releasing it out of his mouth. Slow breathes. Calm down. 

He thought of Shiro calmly rubbing his shoulder in the awkward sad way of his. He pulled his hands away and shook his head, suppressing a smile.

Keith walked forward down the stairs. He just needs to distract himself and continue breathing fresh air. As he reaches the last few steps he hears a familiar voice call his name.

“Keith!” The smooth voice calls, “Leaving this soon?”

Adarion gracefully joins step beside him. “I thought you’d enjoy the party.”

Staring forward and continuing walking, he mentally cursed. Please just go away. The one thing Keith needs desperately right now is to be alone.

“I just wanted some fresh air, to clear my head.” He said, in hopes of Adarion taking the hint.

“Sure then. I’ll join you.”

Keith has to physically stop himself from screaming. This day just keeps getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s nearing Christmas!! Whoop whoop! And I promise the next chapter is the one you’ve been waiting for! Sorry for the wait. I’m trying to get on a regular uploading schedule and it seems I’m mainly inspired during the weekends. Sorry for the wait!  
> I appreciate all comments and kudos!  
> I forgot to mention that I have an insta and a tumblr!  
> Instagram:  
> @galraxykeith  
> Tumblr:  
> @bihbohbean


	4. hold me like a hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins attend the party, Keith wanders off, chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. McClain,,,, I don’t feel so good,,,”  
> -Keith 2019

Lance groaned as his eyes uncontrollably darted to the wall where Keith stood. It was seriously ruining his party mood. He was supposed to be having fun, eating, and flirting with all of the beautiful lumins he could talk to. Instead his brain had his time with Keith in the changing room on loop and periodically making him search the room for Keith.

Keith had moved around a bit but otherwise kept to himself. Lance sighed deeply as he moved further into the crowd. The dressing room incident is what he is mentally referring to that as. He gulped remembering how Keith had turned his back to him for him to button his shirt. Something about that itself made Lance's chest tingle. Obviously, Lance was the only one Keith could have turned to but it was something in the move that showed Keith trusted him. That he would let him touch him.

He almost fainted with how much skin his shirt was baring. It made him look so soft and pale. Lance remembered his eyes drifting down and drinking in the view of his skin to the Venus dimples indented into his lower back. Then the way his pants so perfectly hugged against his bottom. Lance had fumbled trying to quickly button his shirt. 

Honestly, he doesn't blame Adarion for wanting to show so much of Keith. The problem is that Adarion wanted to show off so much of Keith. The creepy lumin had eyes for Keith. It wasn't only him though, it seemed all of the lumins took time aside to admire him from afar.

Lance ducked through the crowd some more and turned his head, catching the glittering on his cheeks. He smiled when he caught a slim lumin studying them and he gave a small bow. 

When he had exited the changing room he was directed towards the makeup area by a small lumin named Malaine. 

She had immediately questioned why Maron covered his face and he explained the freckles. She wiped it off and frowned.

"They seem alright to me. No one around here has them, so let's embrace this small little beauty." She has said before painting them with small strokes of glitter. 

Lance had beamed and gladly placed the golden headband on his head. Maron just didn't understand the beauty of freckles is what he got from Malaine.

Lance laughed and dodged a waiter coming throw with a tray of drinks. It was tempting to grab one but he last time he tried to drink an aliens drink, it was the worst thing he ever tasted.

He drifted towards the edge of the crowd and glanced at where Keith had previously been standing. He wasn't there anymore more. He quickly searched around the room hoping to land his eyes on the mullet and finally found him propped against the giant column near the entrance. 

Keith was standing tensed more than normal and he had his hand on his neck, rubbing it uncomfortably. His eyes were darting around the room almost wildly. Lance stepped forward unsure of approaching him.

Keith's eyes landed on him and held his gaze for a small moment before he straightened and turned on his heel walking quickly to the door. Lance glanced back at Hunk , unsure of himself and what was making Keith act this way. He looked back in time to see Keith brush past a pair of lumins and hastily push through the door. 

Lance bit his lip. He knows full and well Keith gets antsy around crowds. His older sister often gets anxiety at carnivals because of her unease around other people. Maybe he should go comfort him, or get Shiro at least. He's pretty sure he went to the bathroom earlier.

Lance noticed another figure slipping through the door, it was Adarion. Adarion glanced back once before stepping out gracefully. Lance's body made the decision for him and he was moving towards Hunk before he knew it. 

Reaching him he put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey buddy, find Shiro and send him outside. I think somethings up with Keith."

Hunk frowned and swallowed his mouthful of food. "Is he okay? Like, do I need Allura?"

Lance rocked back and forth on his heels, anxious to reach Keith before Adarion. "No, just Shiro. I'll be back okay? I'm going to go outside and find him."

Hunk nods before dutifully squeezing through the crowd of lumins and disappearing. Having faith in his friend, Lance set off in search of Keith and Adarion.

 

Keith followed alongside Adarion. They had walked some ways into the woods and Adarion had been explaining some food. Keith was distracted by the plant life, every step he took caused the ground to glow, every plant he brushed against echoed a faint light. It was so strange and beautiful.

Adarion turned to him, "You see very amazed by our planet."

Keith glances at him, "Yea... it's so different from where I'm from."

Adarion nods and walks an unseen path through the woods. He seemed so familiar with it like he has walked it a million times before.

"Ah, Luminix is unlike other planets, it's beauty is incomparable to any other." He says smoothly.

Keith glances back at where they came from. It probably wasn't a good idea to follow him into the woods alone but they had just saved their planet. Also the queen sent him and Amola to greet them. As annoying as he is, he's trustworthy. Maybe he does need to loosen up a bit.

"Well... I could compare this planet to mine. I think I prefer our sunset." He supplied.

Adarion looked at him seemingly surprised he was talking along with him. "Oh. Oh... what's wrong with our sun's set?"

"Nothing. It just isn't as colorful and bright."

Adarion frowned and stopped at the beginning of a small clearing. "Colorful? I thought ours was colorful.”

"Sometimes the sunset is golden... like the colors Lance is wearing. And other times it's pinks and blues. Yours is just... lavenders and pinks.” He looks around the clearing. 

It was outlined with trees and small bushes. Through the trees he could see the building so they haven't walked too far into it. In the center of the clearing there was dark vines twisting around and a large flower protruding from the middle of it. The flower had spindly pedals that seemed to glisten. 

Every vine and petal seemed to pulse a strange rhythm. Each pulse had light traveling out of each pedal and down each vine, like a heart pushing blood through veins.

"You made it seem like such a beautiful sunset." Adarion said from somewhere behind him. 

When had Keith moved closer? The flower seemed to open up more and Keith tilted his head and subconsciously moved forward. 

"That is a beautiful flower. Amor Flores is its name. It only blooms at night."

Keith had moved a lot closer now. The plant was startlingly tall, reaching Keith’s chest. It bowed its head toward Keith, the way sunflowers open up to the sun. He bit his lip as the pulsing seemed to match with his heart beat.

"Does it always move like that?" He thought his voice would be stronger but instead it came out sounding more like a whisper.

Adarion appeared at his shoulder, "Much like the other plant life forms here, it senses your quintessence."

Ignoring the alarm bells in his head he reached out and hesitated. The plant's light pulsing seemed mesmerizing. 

He thought he heard someone faintly call his name when he traced a gentle finger down the petal. It was smooth, a bit sticky, as he pulled back his hand to observer the dark substance on his finger.

His finger tingled and a sharp pain shot down his arm. Keith yelped and backed away from the plant and Adarion, heart thumping in his chest.

"What is this?!" He gasped, the pain wasn't like any he felt before.

It felt like crushed glass was making its way down every vein in his body. He gasped as the pain hit his chest and he lost his footing. He fell on the ground and curled on his side. 

The pain was intense now, it felt like every muscle in his body was tearing apart. Adarion was approaching him steadily though.

Keith felt a wave of panic hit him, he needs to fight through this pain. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He shouldn't have trusted him. He made a mistake.

"I know this isn't pleasant but I can take the pain away. Trust me." Adarion was now standing over him, reaching a pale hand out, causing him to scramble back, the underbrush on the ground scratching at his exposed back.

"Keith!!!" The voice from before jolted both Keith and Adarion. 

Lance bursts through the trees breathing heavy. His golden crown was gone and Lance had a dark look in his eyes. Adarion fixes his attention on Lance in surprise and Keith took his chance.

He kicked his foot out connecting with Adarion's leg. Instead of the heavy pressure he was expecting from the kick, a violent spark of pain crackled up his leg.

Keith cried out and fell back in pain as Adarion dropped to the ground. A cold hand clamped on his calf and the pain worsened. Then there was running noise and the hand was ripped away, leaving Keith shaking in pain and closing his eyes tightly.

Keith heard sounds of a struggle. Keith fought hard against the pain trying to see what was going on and how he could help. It was no use. 

Tears of pain and frustration gathered in his lashes. He whimpered and curled in on himself when a new bout of pain washed over him.

Lance was at his side at once, brushing his dark sweaty hair back from his forehead from where it had fallen. His hand was cool against Keith's skin.

"What did he do to you? Keith you're going to be okay, I promise." 

Lance's hand flitted down Keith's body, presumably searching for injures. His warm fingers brushed against his ribs through the hole in the shirt. 

Keith felt a cooling sensation wash over him. It was soothing his aching and raw muscles. Keith's eyes fluttered open and he gasped staring up at Lance.

"T-The plant!" He managed out, the words scraping against his throat.

Lance places his hand on Keith's forehead glanced over his shoulder.

" _No!_ You've ruined it you-"  
Adarion's voice cut off as a new one entered.

"Keith? Keith!" Shiro kneeled down beside him, scooping him upon his arms.

Even though he was pulled into Shiro's arms gently, he felt like he was ripped away from Lance. All relief was gone. 

The pain instantly flared back up as he shook in Shiro's arms. He could distinctly hear Lance and Shiro speak over his head and then Shiro was running.

Keith pressed his face into Shiro's neck as each step shocked the pain in his body. He let out a quiet whine and clenched his teeth. The only thing on his mind, was hoping to feel relief like he did in that moment with Lance.

 

It took everything Lance had not to throttle Adarion. Shiro had instructed to take Adarion to the Queen immediately and return to the castle. Shiro was going to return to the castle and have Coran send out a signal to call all of the Paladins back.

Lance grit his teeth, "Move faster." He pulled along by his elbow, not caring if his grip a bit too tight.

"I'm not your enemy." He murmured.

Lance scoffed and squinted at the sight of the building growing closer though the trees. "You say that yet you lured Keith alone in the woods to attack him."

Adarion made a humored noise, "It was quite evident I never touched him."

"Are you kidding me?" Lance growled. 

He wanted nothing more than to stop and demand what this guys problem was. He wanted to punch and beat him until he felt how badly he hurt Keith. Lance had never seen Keith in so much pain before, and it was all this guy’s fault.

But he can't. If he stops then he will be even later making it back to the castle. That means being away from Keith for longer. 

When Lance had ran into the clearing and saw Adarion advancing for Keith, he did everything he could to keep him away. Keith, in his state, was even able to land a hit. 

Lance had tackled Adarion to the ground, he had been so adamant to get to Keith. He shoved his forearm against Adarion's chest and pressed him into the ground. It was only then he noticed Adarion had gripped onto Keith. He gave a hard tug and nearly threw him with the force he had. 

He stood over Adarion as he sat panting for air. It was evident that the lumin has never fought a day in his life. It was then that Keith released the most pitiful whimper that he didn't know Keith was ever capable of making. 

Shaking his head lance forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Deliver Adarion to the Queen, or guards at least. Go to the castle.

He reached the doorway the same time a blaring noise blasted over the land. That was the castles signal. 

Alarmed, the lumins all try to stampede out the front door all at once. They must have thought the galra were attacking.

Lance pushes against them trying to get steady footing from so many lumins knocking into him. He felt Adarion's hand slip from his grasp and he turned quickly to catch him, only to find he had disappeared into the crowd. Lance cursed, he'll have to deal with that later. For now he has to make it back to the castle. 

Finally making it to the castle he ran frantically through the halls. Keith has to be in the med-bay. Lance pumped his legs and slid through corridors. Finally, the door to the med-bay was in front of him and sliding open. Lance wasn't prepared for the sight.

Keith was writhing on the bed Coran generally reserved for checkups. Shiro was at his side pinning his shoulders down and looking desperate. Coran was on the other side of the bed at a control panel quickly hitting keys. Allura was beside Coran listing off what symptoms Keith was showing from a tablet connected to the control panel.

Hunk and Pidge were a few feet from the end of the bed. Hunk had Pidge pulled in his arms and his eyes were shining with tears. Pidge was wide eyed with fear, everyone was.

Keith yelled out and arched his back, he gripped Shiro's wrists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. 

Shiro winced and adjusted his grip, "try to hold still Keith, long enough for them to set up the IV."

"I c-can't it hurts- it hurts too much!" Keith gasped and closed his eyes tightly. He kicked his legs out.

"Got it!" Allura opened a slot in the wall and pulled out a clear bag filled with dark colored liquids. "Hold him still!"

Shiro glances around the room, "Lance, Hunk!"

Hunk stood frozen at his spot and Lance rushed forward. "Hunk!"

Hunk wiped his face and hurriedly ran forward to pin Keith's legs in place. Lance ran to the side Allura was on and put his hands on Keith's chest and pushed down. 

Through Keith's thin shirt he felt how hot Keith felt. His skin was burning, beads of sweat dotted along his forehead. Keith sobbed and fought against them, he was shaking so badly Lance was scared he was having a seizure. 

Allura pulled one of Keith's arms down and ripped the sleeve off the best she could. lining the syringe up, she pressed the needle in and Keith threw his head back and yelled in pain. He started struggling harder. Lance blinked back tears.

"Stop! Stop you're going to make him hurt himself!" Lance cried.

He quickly grabbed Keith's bare arm to try and steady it. Keith shuddered and whimpered. 

"Wait! Wait!" Coran yelled, "His levels are reducing! The medicine must be taking affect!"

They all looked at the screen, bars were raising and lowering. It was all so confusing to Lance so he looked to Keith.

Keith was still shaking, but he had stopped fighting against them. He was breathing heavily and had tears slipping from closed eyes. He slowly opened them to stare dazedly at the ceiling.

"But Coran, the medicine hasn't entered his bloodstream yet." Allura slowly pulled the over out of Keith's arm and stepped back. Shiro was rubbing his wrists and staring down at Keith wide eyed.

Keith shakily tried to sit up. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice sounding rough.

Lance gently pulled Keith up and released his arm. As soon as Lance released Keith's arm, he winced and pulled his legs up to his chest hunching over. 

"It's starting to hurt again." He warned and closed his eyes tightly. 

Lance knew there was no way he could help his friend when they were in so much pain. It tore at him to see Keith going through so much and not be able to do anything about it. 

He quickly placed his hand on the exposed skin on Keith's lower back, rubbing slow circles trying to calm him. Keith shuddered and leaned into Lance's chest releasing a shaky sigh.

Lance stared down at him in awe. Keith was still shaken but he seemed to get better control of himself. He raised his head and pushed his hair back, the top of his hand skimming the underside of Lance's jaw. 

"Someone- please tell me what's going on." He rasped.

Allura walked to the door of the bed in view clutching the tablet she was at earlier. 

"Lance, step away for a moment."

Unwillingly, he pulled away from Keith. He didn't even take half a step before Keith’s head snapped up and he grabbed Lance's arm so quickly that if he had blinked he would have missed the movement.

Allura nodded and shared a look with Coran. Meanwhile, Lance met Keith's dark eyes. Keith was staring at him with bewilderment.

"Keith, what caused this?" Allura asked slowly.

"I- there was a plant. Adarion called it something." He furrowed his dark eyebrows, "something flores?"

Allura nods and types into her tablet. "Hmm... Amor Flores?"

Keith subconsciously squeezes Lance's arm, "Uh I think so?"

Lance steps closer to Keith and sighs shakily, "Okay but what is it? What does it have to do with me?"

"Did the plant have a black stem?" Allura pursed her lips, not answering Lance.

Keith looks down at the bed. "It was kinda hard to see but they were dark colored."

Allura smiled, "That's... That's really good news."

Everyone in the room released a relieved breath. Hunk chuckles nervously and wipes the corner of his eyes. Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose and studies Lance and Keith's close proximity. Lance shifted nervously.

"Uh Princess?" Shiro gestured to the tablet, "Can you explain?"

Allura looks down at her tablet and clears her throat. She begins to read.

"The Amor Flores is a flower with a black stem and purple petals. In some regions it's petals can be bioluminescent.It secrets a liquid that seems slow moving and sticky like syrup. The liquid is filled with small parasite-like organisms that infects and stay for little over week.

“The first to come into physical contact with the victim, the organism takes the oils and chemical levels from the contact and absorbs it.  The organism then craves the contact and damages itself without it.”

Allura looked up from her tablet to meet six pairs of eyes. Pidge tapped the rim of her glasses thoughtfully.

“So Keith came into contact with this plant and goes into... withdrawals from not touching Lance?”

Allura nods. “Basically, yes.”

Pidge crosses her arms, “so how is that good news?”

Coran whooped, “it means that our red Paladin here isn’t in immediate danger, that is as long as Lance is at his side.”

Lance flushes and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, “Oh man.”

Keith shifts to stare at where he is holding Lance’s arm. “Yea. Oh man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked on this chapter since last year!!!! Hopefully the huge length of it can make up for how late this update is. But I was celebrating Christmas and the New Year so you can’t blame me. ( That’s my excuse this time.) I hope everyone enjoys this fresh new year of 20BiTeen.  
> My resolution is to get ‘Bitch Lasagna’ out of my head but who knows?
> 
> Anywho~ I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! Kudos and comments are v v v appreciated!
> 
> Instagram: @galraxykeith  
> Tumblr: @bihbohbean


	5. you feel right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majority of this chapter is the shower scene and I’m sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the original chapter I wrote sadly. I meant to update yesterday when it was deleted so I made this one over the course of last night and today! Hopefully you can excuse most mistakes and seemingly random things!

Quite some time after the initial shock faded, Allura eventually managed to clear the room... somewhat.

As Keith expected, it took some prompting to get Shiro to stop his fussing over him and actually leave the room. He swatted Shiro's worrying hands one last time before he was ushered out by Allura, casting a betrayed look over his shoulder. 

That left himself, Lance, and Allura alone in the large room. Coran had left with the Paladins.

"I'm going to research and see if the Opalwaat berries contain an antioxidant that can counteract with the process to help speed it along!" He had declared before nearly dragging Pidge out of the room with him.

At some point during that time, Lance had ended up sitting beside him on the medical bed. They were both sitting side-by-side at the edge of the bed. Lance was dangling one leg while the other was pulled up and laid out. His knee was setting on top of Keith's thigh lightly.

He didn't realize he was still gripping onto Lance's arm until he felt a light tough through his thin shirt sleeve. He glanced over quickly to find that Lance had his free hand resting on his bicep while he pulled away his captured arm.

Biting his lip to suppress a whine, he seriously did not want to feel the pain again after just now getting normal, he watched as Lance gently slotted their hands together, fingers twining. 

Lance smiled sheepishly, "more comfortable, right?"

Keith merely nodded and turned to Allura who had returned in front of them, praying his face wasn't flushed. 

"Lance, Keith." Allura started. In his head, Keith mimicked the way she pronounced Lance.

It reminded him of the horrible french tv shows Adam used to play while attempting to learn the language.

_Lohnce. Looohnce._

Honestly, could she add any more vowels?

"I want you to understand a little more of the condition you are in." She clasps her hands.

"The Amor Flores plant is quite serious at the same time it's harmless. As long as you remain by each other's side Keith should stay in good condition. While visiting long ago with my father on a diplomatic trip, we overheard some unsettling news about the plant."

Lance shifted and bounced his leg in a nervous habit. Keith could feel the motions from how close they were sitting, hands rested in each others.

"A suitor once tricked the Queen into becoming affected and attached to him. It was when Queen Saphiya was in her younger years and-"

"Whoa what how old is she? I thought you haven't been to Altea in nearly 10,000 years!" Lance interrupted. 

Allura raises an eyebrow at being interrupted. She must not be used to being talked to like that growing up as royalty. "You're right Lance, now please let me continue."

"No I'm being serious, they all seemed so ageless." Lance quickly added. Lance was right, they all seemed to be made of porcelain. 

"Queen Saphiya is around 35,000 Earth years. She is still quite young, the prime age of her kind."

Lance slumped back, "Wow, she must have a killer moisturizer."

Keith shot him an odd look and Lance scoffed, "Don't worry about it mullet head."

"So she was tricked with the plant?" Keith prompted, to get Allura to continue.

"She took it in ill will and had the suitor executed for his actions. Saphiya then took the remains and used them to help... aid her through the process."

Keith carefully focused his thoughts away from visualizing that. It would not be an image he'd want to see. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lance had turned his upper body to bore holes in the side of his face.

He blinked rapidly and met his gaze, slightly irritated. When Lance didn't say anything and gave him a fixed look, he raised his eyebrow. 

"What Lance?"

"Don't get any ideas, _Keith._ " Lance said pointedly.

Keith felt a small smirk pull at the corners of his mouth. "Why not? You probably don't need your pinky toe anyways."

Lance gasped and immediately withdrew his legs from Keith and glared. "You wouldn't!"

Keith allowed himself to smirk and faces Allura again with Lance grumbling.

"So what does that story have to do with what happened?" Keith asked

"Since that happened, the locals considered that plant a defiance against the Queen, so it is surprising that Adarion would use it."

At the mention of Adarion, Lance stopped his grumbling, "What are we going to do about him?"

Allura sighs and turns to Keith directly. "Shiro and I will discuss this with Saphiya. She can decide proper punishment."

Keith reflected on the story Allura told. If Saphiya learned about this, what's to say she won't think this injured the Lumin's and Voltron's relationship and decide to execute him. He shuddered imagining someone dying because of a dumb prank.

"I don't think that's necessary." He said, causing Lance to make a strangled noise and stare at him astounded.

"I'm not really injured and I don't want to think about what the Queen may do to him. Besides, it was my fault for not being on guard."

Adarion May have been an invasive prick but he had his quirks. He had been nice to them and designed beautiful (even though it was too revealing) clothes for Keith. 

Even though he did what he did, he doesn't deserve severe punishment, which the Queen would most likely act on. 

Allura bit her lip, "regardless she must be informed of your condition. But even though you aren't injured, what would be done about Voltron?"

Her words soiled Keith's relieved state. If Zarkon attacks they couldn't form Voltron, let alone fly in separate lions without Keith suffering excruciating pain.

This was all his fault. Ashamed, Keith ducks his head. He was too naive and too trusting. This is what he gets for letting down his walls and trusting someone. He's such an idiot.

"We might not have Voltron Princess, but Keithy boy and I can always share a lion if needed!" Lance raises their joined hands. 

"It wouldn't be that hard. Keith would be in shock of my amazing piloting." He shot a finger gun at Allura.

Keith tilts his head to peer at Lance from under his dark fringe, "Who's to say we won't fly Red?"

"Obviously Blue can take us! She is nicer than Red!"

Keith scoffed. Red is kind in her own way. She has issues expressing herself but she is overly protective and passionate. She always proves herself when the time matters.

"I suppose that's alright. As for deciding who's lion you two will take will depend on the circumstance. Let's hope there aren't any."

It feels like she says that to try and convince herself that a moment like that won't come, where they suffer a surprise attack.

"Oh, and one more thing, Keith's condition may last up to a little over a week. The first contact is always rough because the infection hasn't quite settled so it may take a few hours before you can stand to stop touching Lance for more than a minute. After that, it should be easier until the last days, where the organism is dying out and craving to more contact until it dies out."

Keith nods absorbing this information, "So basically today and my last days are going to be  hell."

Allura frowns, "I'm unsure of what 'hell' is but it will be difficult."

"Gotcha." He sighs, already dreading his week.

"Well, if that's all princess, I'd really like to go clean up. I feel gross from all of that running." Lance stated.

Keith nods and looks down at himself, grimacing from how he can feel where the sweat gathered along his skin. "Same here. I feel icky."

Allura nodded and dismissed them. It was only until they reached Lance's door what they realized cleaning up meant. 

Showering. Together. Naked. Touching.

Lance stopped in front of his door, "Do you um, want to get your clothes?"

Keith noticed that standing directing inform of Lance he had to tilt his head up slightly to meet his eyes. "Why are we showering in yours?"

"Oh, I have a lot of products and things so I thought, ya know. I can't skip out on routine."

Keith nods slowly at that. "Okay. I guess I do have some clothes I need to get. Maybe go ahead and grab an extra pillow and stuff."

"Smart. Smart." Lance clears his throat awkwardly.

The next moments were painfully awkward as Keith and Lance arrived at his room to allow him to get some clothes while Lance hovered inside of himself. 

They grabbed the pillow and blanket from Keith's bed. Without thinking, Keith left Lance to go into his bathroom to grab his toothbrush. He felt his he felt his skin prickling. 

Lance said nothing if he noticed how Keith hurried back to his side.

Upon returning to Lances room, Lance dropped the pillow and blanket on his bed and Keith clutched his pajamas and toothbrush.

Keith looked around Lance's room while Lance gathered his clothes. It was much more filled than his is. He has various things about his room from planets they have visited and racked up over his bed are photos of him with the aliens they have met and the Paladins. 

Keith takes note of the only photo of him up there is a photo of him and Hunk from that banquet they had before they captured Sendak. 

Hunk had made some stupid remark about Lance's face when he took a sip of that God awful drink that caused them both to erupt in laughter.

Lance had taken it while they were in mid-laugh. Keith had his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut laughing while Hunk was hunched over hugging his stomach. It was a surprisingly good photo.

Lance then guided them into the bathroom. "Alright. No biggie. It's just like sharing a shower with my brother. Even though that was when I was seven."

They stood beside Lance's shower. Keith is suddenly grateful the bathrooms in the castle are quite big. Lance set his clothes on the sink and Keith did the same. He pulled out a couple towels and only struggled slightly hanging them on the rack one handed.

"So how do you want to do this?" Lance asked, busting himself with the towels.

"Ah well... it can't be much different from the changing rooms, except bigger. I guess we just... stay back to back?" Keith runs his fingers through his hair nervously. 

It was very different from the changing rooms though. This felt much more intimate. They turned away and undressed. After they both were undressed, Lance stood ahead Keith and stepped into the shower. Keith followed after.

The showers in the castle were built differently than normal showers. It was slightly bigger than an average closet. Instead of a single shower head poking out of the side, then a good portion of the ceiling was where the water drizzled out of. It felt like a gentle rain. It also was controlled by a panel in the wall.

The panel on the side was very complicated but Keith eventually managed to figure out how it affected the shower and what he liked. He was surprised that Lance hadn't adjusted his.

"Why haven't you set your shower yet?" Keith called over his shoulder before quickly turning his head back to face his wall after seeing Lance's exposed back. 

"Huh?" Lance asked.

"It's like, on its default setting. I expected you to have set it to the scents and stuff." He said, rubbing his shoulders as the water warmed him up, ignoring the ache he felt gathering in his joints.

"What do you mean? We can do that?" He felt, rather than heard, Lance approach his side, stepping out of the spray of water. 

"You mean this thingy?" He points at the panel, his arm brushing Keith's and sending a shock of relief from tension Keith didn't know he was carrying.

"Yea. You didn't know? You can regulate the water pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents and all of that?"

Keith consciously leaned towards Lance to press their shoulders together. He sighed and relaxed as the ache left his bones.

"For real? Show me." Lance demanded.

Keith chuckled and pointed at a set of dials, "That one is the pressure and the other temperature. These buttons are soaps and here's the little dispenser thingy." He gestures towards a nozzle like thing to the side of the panel. 

"And the shampoo stuff is either that one or that one. I'm honestly not sure but they both feel the same so?" He shrugs, rubbing their wet skin on their arms together.

Keith was making a conscious effort to not look down. He turned his head and looked up at Lance. Lance was staring at the panel with his lips pressed in a line. 

"Keith. Why didn't you tell anybody about this amazing knowledge." He meets Keith's eyes and raises an eyebrow. 

Keith flushed. Somehow being wet made Lance's eyes stand out a shocking blue. Maybe it had something to do with the way his shirt wet hair was pushed back or the way his skin seemed a shade darker. 

The glitter on his face from the party was halfway off and Keith noticed freckles scattered across his dark complexion.  He fought himself to not glance down and see if he had freckles along his shoulders too. How had he never noticed this?

"I-I thought every one messed with this and figured it out." He mumbled.

"Oh, that seems reasonable." Lance turns back to the panel thankfully taking his eyes off Keith.

Keith watched as he reached forward and gingerly twists the dial. The gentle drizzle increases slightly into a steady pour.

Lance whistles, "I so wish I knew this before. I didn't mess with it because I didn't know what it did and I didn't want to mess anything up."

Keith smiles a bit and reaches forward to turn the other dial to warm up the water more. 

"Lance, I'm sorry but this water is nearly lukewarm. I can't stand that that temperature, it either has to be hot or cold."

"What you don't like the in-between?" Lance asked curiously. His hand was wavering over to the temperature dial as he edged himself more out of the water's spray. He had probably turned it to something warmer than Lance is used to.

"No. I don't know why, it's just always bothered me." Keith basks in the hot water running down his back and relaxing his muscles.

Lance suddenly twists the dial all the way to the left and the water immediately turns icy.

Keith honestly should have seen that coming from the shit eating grin on Lance's face.

Keith yelps and jumps forward pressing himself to the wall to avoid the icy water. " _Asshole!_ " he hisses and reaches over shoving Lance back under the water.

Lance shrieks and tries to turn the water temperature back and instead twists the pressure all the way up. Now it feels like the shower turned into Niagara Falls at -10,00°.

Both Keith and Lance fumbled at the controls trying to fix it to normal. They were cursing over the loud spray of water against the tiles and slipping around.

Finally, Keith shoves Lance out of the way and turns the pressure down and temperature up. It resembled a somewhat normal shower.

Keith and Lance slumped down against each other gasping and shivering. Keith gingerly warmed the water up more and turned to face Lance.

As soon as Lance saw the glint in Keith's eyes he straightened. "Buddy, what are you planning?"

Keith reaches his hand under the soap nozzle and lets it fill his palm with the creamy liquid, not once breaking eye contact. Lance tried to press himself into the wall to get away but he was backed into the corner of the shower. Keith stepped closer and cornered him even more, hand cupped and filled with soap.

"Keith, buddy, my man, I was just messing around."

Keith couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he smacked his palm against Lance's cheek, causing to soap to fly everywhere and splatter against his face.

Lance whined and shut his eyes, " _Keiiiiiiiiith!!!!_ "

Keith laughed harder than he should have when Lance swore it was in his eye and nearly danced under the shower and rubbed at his face roughly. He had his back turned towards Keith as he tilted his face directly into the spray, rinsing his face.

Keith laughed so much that his knees felt week and he quickly grabbed onto Lance's shoulders and pressed his forehead in the space between them laughing loudly, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm so glad you find this funny!" Lance said, the shaking of his shoulders betraying his annoyed tone.

Keith straightens smiling and smears the remaining soap on his hand onto Lance's hair, 

"You deserved it!" He chuckles.

Lance groans and his hands go up to his hair to massage the soap out. "I was just learning how to use the controls!"

Keith turned back around and hummed, "Liar. Hope you don't mind but I found a scent that I like for the shampoo and I'm setting it to that. It kinda smells like coconut."

"I don't mind coconut, it's fine."

Keith set to using that shampoo and actually cleaning himself. Lance ended up using and liking the shampoo also. 

Keith found he wasn't going into pain often as he expected. Lance would occasionally run a hand down his arm, or "accidentally" brushing against him as he adjusted the water.

Keith was thankful, he wasn't sure on how to ask Lance for that. It was uncomfortable for him and he's not good at asking for things he wants.

At certain points Keith could swore he thought Lance was looking at him. He would twist his head slightly and Lance would shift away suddenly, like he didn't want to get caught.

They finished up the showers and Lance stepped out before handing Keith a towel. They dried up quickly and dressed.

Keith had grabbed what looked like sweatpants and a baggy white tee shirt that was in his drawer. Lance had pulled on blue pajama bottoms and shirt he must have picked up somewhere. Lance picked up his discarded clothes from the party.

"I feel bad I ruined these but it's okay."

Keith looked at his sitting nearly on the counter, rings glinting. "I'm not too attached to mine. So I'll live."

Lance sets aside their jewelry and dumps the clothes in a bin. He stretches before taking Keith's hand again. He startled at the touch and Lance walks them out of the bathroom.

"I usually go hang out with Hunk and Pidge before bed. That okay with you?"

"Yea sure." 

Keith feels a sharp tang of loneliness at the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't be surprised considering they were friends before Voltron. 

He and Shiro usually sparred together and talked some before bed and he is grateful for that, he just sometimes wonders what it would be like to be as close with them as they are each other.

Hopefully, him being there won't make things weird or anything.

 

When they arrive in the lounge Pidge looks up from her spot on the ground in front of her laptop and scrunches her nose.

"Did you guys shower together?" 

Keith feels his face get hot and Lance splutters.

"Well- we- how else!- Gah!"

Hunk approaches them with a tray of some sweet smelling dark squares. "Pidge don't point that out! Hey guys, I tried making brownies and I cane pretty close this time. Try one." He offered over Pidge's snickers.

Lance glares, "Gremlin."

He plucks one off of the tray and Keith follows his example. Biting into it, his mouth was filled with a warm, sweet taste. He hums and nods.

Lance moans appreciatively. "Hunk, I love it."

"It's good right! Keith?" He turns to him smiling eagerly. "What do you think?"

Keith chewed carefully, "I like it. It does taste like brownies."

Hunk grinned and rattled off ingredients he used and how he beat the batter instead of mixing it. Lance just pulled Keith onto the couch with them and they sat side by side. 

Keith pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees with his arm pulled around them. Lance sat spread out with his legs stretching far in front of him.  Their joined hands rested between them. 

Keith listened quietly as Hunk and Lance talked about the foods they had at the dance. They started talking about things Keith didn't understand from earth, like memories and internet things. Keith couldn't be bothered to keep up with their conversation. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling slightly tired.

At one point Hunk had asked him how he was feeling and if he was in as much pain before.

"No, I feel fine right now. Sorry about earlier." Keith pushes his damp bangs back. 

"Don't apologize, man, you couldn't help it. I just hope I never see you in that much pain ever again." Hunk pouts.

Keith feels warmth swell in his chest. Hunk really was a nice guy. 

"So... what's it like? You know? When you're not touching Lance?" Hunk asks, causing even Pidge to look up, interested.

"I guess it depends on how long I'm away from him..." Keith looked at their joined hands and frowns.

"It's weird. If I let go right now, it just starts as a line and needles thing. The. It just escalated into aches and cramps.. then it gets really bad.." He shrugs. "It's hard to explain."

Hunk nods. And pulls at a brownie, picking it apart. "That sounds rough. Sorry man." 

Keith looks at Lance who was watching him.

"Can you feel anything?" Keith asks.

Lance taps his fingers against Keith's knuckles. "Not that I have noticed... Hopefully none of that flower juice touched me though."

Keith rolls his eyes, "Trust me, you'd know if it did."

Lance Hunk and Pidge continued talking for a bit until yawned and gathers his tray together. 

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay. You guys should get some sleep too, Keith needs rest after all that happened today." Hunk smiles warmly and Keith flushes.

Lance nudges Keith and stands up, "Yea me too. Pidge, you better go to sleep also."

Pidge nods and shuts their computer, "Yea yea. I will. Later!" She stands up and leaves.

After saying their 'good nights' Keith and Lance's head back to Lance's room. Lance pulls Keith into his room and dims the lights to where you can just faintly see each other.  Lances bed was pushed against the wall.

"I can take the wall side." Keith offered, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

Lance nods and they go over into the bed, Keith crawling on first followed by Lance. Keith sets up his pillow as Lance lays on his back and makes himself comfortable.

Keith readjusts their grip and lays down. He lays on his side facing Lance, feeling out of place.

"Uh, Lance?"

"Yea?" Lance yawned turning his head towards him.

"How are you okay with this?" Keith asks him chewing his lip. 

Lance frowns and raises their hands to stare at them. Their hands together were so different. Lance's sunkissed skin was a stark contrast to Keith's pale hand.

"I grew up in a very touchy family. I could fall asleep alone but wake up with my nephews in my bed. And I used to have to share a room with my older brother because of space issues when his family stayed for a bit. So I don't feel uncomfortable with this really, I'm used to it." Lance smiles warmly.

"And I don't mind doing this if it helps you. I have never seen you in that much pain before. I'm just worried about making you uncomfortable. I know you're not a touchy touchy person." He mumbles

Keith pulls the blanket up to his chin and tucks his legs up. The bed wasn't very big and Keith had his back pressed to the wall. It's not that he isn't a touchy person, he's just never had anyone to.... touch.

 

"I'm okay with touching with people I'm close with. I'm just not used to it." He murmurs and drops his eyes from Lance's face to their hands, which were now laying between them again.

"Well... what about your family? Are you an only child? You kinda give off only child vibes." Lance smiles and chuckles slightly.

Keith frowned, unsure of what to say. Lance probably knew that he didn't have a mom, but he probably thought he had family besides that. The only ones he's ever had to talk to about this was social workers and Shiro.

"I never grew up with a family." He finally said.  "I never met my mom and I just lived with my dad in that little shack. And then he left."

Lance now has his full attention on him. He had turned to face Keith and he can feel Lance's eyes on him. 

"Who did you live with after?" He breathed, the atmosphere around them soft and quiet. Keith was scared if he talked too loudly it would shatter this bonding moment with Lance.

"I stayed in an orphanage before moving around foster homes. Eventually, when I was with one family I found the garrison and I left. When I was there I found Shiro and he took me in. He's like a brother to me."

He cautiously regarded Lance's reaction. Lance was looking at him softly. Not with pity, but sadness. 

"Oh." He said.

Keith nods and scrunches his nose when his hair tickles it, "Yea, I'm okay with it though. I just want to find out who my mom is."

"Well how about when we get back to earth," Lance started, making Keith look up at him.

"We do one of those DNA ancestry tests!" Lance beams, "Watch your mom be someone completely different from you. Like this tall blonde who has parties every night. She has a beachside house and everything!"

Keith smiles slightly, "I don't think that's how it works, Lance. Dad said I was smiling at her. But that would be pretty funny, and accurate. I've never been to the beach before."

Lance gasps, "I lived at Varadero beach! You have to go! That's it, we are either finding a planet with a beach or going to earth."

Keith smiles and nods. "Alright, fine."

Lance yawns largely one last time before he flops back down onto his back. This might be easier than he thought, Lance had a lot more depth than he gave him credit for. He was different when he wasn't picking fights with him. 

Maybe this will bring them closer? Maybe they could become a better team? Maybe more... 

Keith continued wondering these things until he fell asleep, holding Lance's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so relieved I finally updated! I’ve already written small one shots for this fic I’m excited to slip in at certain points! 
> 
> My birthday is coming up soon and my birthday gift from you guys should be comments and kudos~ 
> 
>  
> 
> (Thou might not post, but thou is active)  
> Instagram: @galraxykeith  
> Tumblr: @bihbohbean


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Thank you guys for continuing to read the story even after I’ve been inactive! College is kicking my ass and it’s been pretty rough lately. 

Thanks to you guys continued reading and comments I decided to quit being lazy and actually be productive again. I’m starting up this story again, yaaaay!

Unfortunately I lost the prewritten next couple of chapters but I vaguely remember them so it’ll be a good few days till the next update. I have a better idea of what I want with this story now and I can’t wait to keep you on your toes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly thank you guys for sticking with me. It means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and it’s already nearly 2,000 words. Thank you so much for making it this far, comments would be appreciated seeing as to I’m unsure how this fic will go but don’t worry, I have some ideas! Anywho, I’ll update the best I can but it’s around time for my finals. Kudos ~


End file.
